


Stranded

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to be the Murphy's Law poster child today…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 10 February 2010  
> Word Count: 574  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: In the grand scheme of things, a broken down vehicle seems pretty trivial, but the circumstances could be better and both 6 and 10 agree that it's getting cold/hot/dangerous...  
> Summary: I had to be the Murphy's Law poster child today…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: Miami," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, Touchstone Television, The American Travelers, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Miami," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: New York," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: New York," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was fun. And really? I already wrote Stella with Sofia, so why not write her with Natalia? Now I just need to figure out a good idea for her and Calleigh, and I'm set! *veg*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, just because…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

Of course the Hummer would blow out both front tires. We were right behind Ryan when I heard that telltale boom and felt the steering wheel lurch in my hands. Stella's scream when the rear tires fishtailed toward the swamp on our right was both amusing and annoying as hell. You know, if it had been one tire, I could have changed it. My outfit would have been destroyed, which would have pissed me off, but I could change it and we'd have been on our way. But no… I had to be the Murphy's Law poster child today and blow out both front tires. If I was the suspicious type, I'd wonder who was out to get me.

Ryan's laughter when I called him has earned him a swift kick in the ass when I next see him, but at least he'd taken the evidence so that it got safely into proper custody. I'd hate to have to babysit that on top of my new best friend. I shouldn't make fun of Stella like that. It's not her fault that the tow truck's three hours late and she's freaked out by the alligators and crocodiles. Who knew that a New York City girl would be such a wuss when it comes to the gators and crocs? I thought those things lived in the sewers of the Big Apple?

I'm just glad we have the A/C and a few snacks. I learned early on to leave water, Gatorade, and snacks in the Hummer for occasions like this. The turkey jerky definitely hit the spot. The oldies station that Alexx turned me onto is playing softly in the background and I am fighting the urge to sleep.

"They're not going to come up to the car, Stella," I finally say, touching her shoulder lightly. She flinches and barely stifles a startled shriek at the contact. "They're just as afraid of you as you are of them. Trust me."

"Yeah, well, they can take a bigger bite outta me," she mutters, pointedly turning away from the window. "Any of that jerky left?"

Tossing her the bag, I glance out my window to see a smaller gator sunning himself about twenty yards away. Young one, definitely, but he'd still be able to take a good chunk out of us if he wanted to. The tow will scare him away eventually. My phone buzzes with a text message from Horatio that the truck's on its way and should be here within half an hour at the most. Thank god!

"So you think our guy is related to your guy?"

She shrugs, face wrinkling adorably as she considers my question. "I dunno. Mac seemed to think so, but I'm not really seeing it. There's something different; I can't explain it, but it's there, you know? I guess the evidence will have to decide in the end." She pauses for a moment, studying my face, and reaches over to pat my forearm. "You look exhausted, Natalia. Go ahead and catch a cat nap. I can watch for the truck."

I try to decline, but my body decides to betray me with a jaw-cracking yawn. "I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, that's all," I mutter, body already shifting into a more comfortable position in my seat. My last conscious thought is the desire to get to know Stella better outside of this damned car -- I mean, case.


End file.
